Storytime
by JudoonWarrior
Summary: Everyone has there favourite stories that they like to tell. For some reason everyone has now decided that they want to tell their favourite stories and unfortunately the Cutie Mark Crusaders are being roped into hearing them.


Fluttershy smiled to herself as she looked around her clean cottage. She and Angel had spent the entire day getting it ready for tonight. The house had been cleaned the animals fed (especially the carnivores) and all the enclosures out back locked.

"Oh Angel" Fluttershy said looking down at her bunny companion by her side "Everything is finally ready and just in time the girls should arriving s…"

The front door suddenly burst open and in ran the Cutie mark Crusaders "YAY! SLEEPOVER AT FLUTTERSHY'S" they cried in unison.

Fluttershy poked her head out from behind the sofa, which she had hidden behind when she was startled by the cutie mark crusaders barging in. "Oh, it's only you girls" she said as she started to come out from her hiding spot "I'm glad that you're excited to stay over, but next time could you knock before entering my house….if that's ok with you"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders dropped their bags and started running around Fluttershy's cottage "What should we do first" asked Applebloom.

"I know" shouted Scootaloo "What about Cutie Mark Crusaders Lion Tamers"

They all start running to to the door to go find some lions when Fluttershy jumps in front of them and yells "WAIT!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders stop running and Fluttershy continues "Oh, I mean wouldn't you girls like to do something a little more safe"

"Like what Fluttershy" asks Sweetie Belle

"How about I tell you one of my favourite stories"

"That sounds like fun" Sweetie Belle replies

Fluttershy goes over to her sofa and takes a seat on it and the cutie mark crusaders all sit down in front of her eagerly awaiting to hear her story.

"Okay I'll begin, Once upon a time..."

}{}{}{

Queen Rarity sat in front of her mirror admiring herself and she did everyday, and why wouldn't she, she was rich, famous and the ruler of one of the largest lands but most of all she was extremely beautiful.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall am I not the most fabulous pony of them all"

"Mmmm now that is a toughy" a bubbly voice from nowhere said

Rarity startled by the voice falls off her seat, she quickly stands up and regains her composure. "How dare anypony be in my room without my permission and more importantly what do you mean I'm not the most fabulous pony, who do you think you are! Show yourself."

Suddenly a pink pony with poofy pink hair appeared in the mirror "Here I am" she says. Rarity stares at the pony that was now residing in her mirror, "How did you get into my mirror?" Rarity asked.

"Oh silly I've always been in this mirror, I'm Pinkie Pie the pony who lives in here after all this is a magic mirror."

"Wait! Did you say you've always been in this mirror" asked Rarity

"Yes-a-rooney"

"Then that means you saw me when I.."

"Yep"

"and when I.."

"Yep, and you really shouldn't do that it's a disgusting habit"

"Stop! We are getting off topic, what do you mean I'm not the most fabulous pony?" Rarity asked Pinkie Pie.

"I meant what I said that there is somepony who is way better than you" the pink pony says while pointing and Rarity

"Who is this pony that you say is more fabulous than I"

"She has hair pink as cotton candy and a coat yellow as buttermilk"

"Fluttershy" Rarity said between clenched teeth

}{}{}{

Queen Rarity was not gonna be outdone by some cowardly yellow pegasus so she summoned her best huntspony to her bed chambers so that she could solve this problem straight away. There was a knock at her door and in walked the huntspony, he was a big red stallion with a yellow mane and tail, upon entering he bowed to the queen and awaited her instructions.

"Big Macintosh so good of you to come so quickly. I have a new mission for you, do you know the princess Fluttershy?"

"Eeyup"

"Good, I want you to take her to the Everfree forest and kill her, you are then to cut out her heart and bring it back to me in this" Rarity levitates a red box fully decorated in gems. "Now go Big Macintosh and do your job"

Big Macintosh bows and and leaves to go do the job that the queen has ask of him.

}{}{}{

Fluttershy was at the edge of the Everfree forest picking flowers as Big Macintosh approached, he drew out his knife and snuck up on her, but as he was about to strike he stops "Nope" he cries and he drops the knife. Fluttershy turned around startled by the sudden appearance of the stallion.

"Oh you startled me"

Big Macintosh bowed to the princess "Please forgive me princess"

"Oh that's alright" she said with a friendly smile

"No you don't understand, I was sent here to kill you"

"Oh my" Fluttershy said as she slowly started to back away from Big Macintosh "Why would you do such a thing" she said as tears began to form in her eyes

"I couldn't that's the thing, I was sent by the queen to kill you. She is extremely jealous of you.

"What should I do?" asked Fluttershy

"Run, run away and never return. If I tell the queen you're dead she will stop hunting you"

As Fluttershy starts running she looks back to Big Macintosh "RUN!" he yells to her. Fluttershy continues to run deeper and deeper into the Everfree forest. After running for what felt like hours Fluttershy finally comes to a stop, she starts to look around but it's so dark that she can barely see anything. As she is looking around the shadows start to play tricks on her eyes, the trees start to take shape of scary faces, Fluttershy screams and tries to run away from the faces but runs into others, she tries again but is met with another face she looks around trying to find somewhere safe but all she sees are the scary faces and piercing eyes from the shadows, Fluttershy collapses on the ground too terrified to move and starts crying.

From the shadow start to emerge not the terrifying monsters the shadows made them out to be but small woodland critters.

The woodland critter made up of an assortment of birds, rabbits and even one bear looked at the crying pegasus. Fluttershy looks up to see what's making the noise around her and sees all the different animals gathered around her.

"Oh! You're nothing but small woodland critters"

The bear seemed to be a little offended at being called a small woodland critter but let the pegasus continue. Fluttershy sat up at looked around at all the animals.

"Um if I can ask if it's not too much trouble I'm lost and I can't go home do any of you know any place I could stay?" asked Fluttershy

The animals start looking between themselves trying to think of a place Fluttershy could stay. A small rabbit stepped forward and pointed to his burrow.

"I Don't think I'll fit in there" responds Fluttershy

The animals continued thinking about where Fluttershy could stay until the bear stood up excited having thought of the perfect place for Fluttershy to stay, he motions for Fluttershy to follow him which she does with all the other animals following closely behind.

After walking through the forest for a short period of time they enter a clearing and in the center of it is a simple cottage. She walks up to the cottage and knocks on the door, nopony answers.

"It seems nopony is home. Do you think they would mind if I went inside?"

All the animals nod their head showing that they think the owners won't mind, so Fluttershy opens the door and walks inside. She looks around the room she has entered.

"Oh my, look how messy this place is"

There is thick layers of dust on every surface, dirty dishes spread everywhere and the roof is full of cobwebs.

"Oh no, no, no this won't do we should help these poor ponies clean up their house, will all of you guys help me?"

All the animals nod, ready to help the kind pegasus.

"Well let's get started"

Fluttershy points over to the animals by the sink.

"You clean the dishes"

She then points to the animal by the fireplace

"And you clean the fireplace"

She then gives the bear the mop

"You take the mop and I'll take the broom"

The animals were excited to help, but just as they were about to start, a trio of birds start to whistle and then Fluttershy starts to sing.

" _Just whistle while you work_

 _ ***Whistles**_

 _And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place_

 _So hum a merry tune_

 _It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace"_

While she is singing she starts sweeping the floors. Some of the animals start to collect the many dirty pot, dishes and other cooking item and taking them over to the sink to be wahed, other animals start to dust the all the different surfaces.

" _And as you sweep the room_

 _Imagine that the broom is someone that you love_

 _And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune"_

Fluttershy looks over to the sink and sees that animals are cleaning the dishes by licking them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub"

The animals stop what they are doing and push the dishes into the sink and start filling it up with water and washing the dishes properly.

" _When hearts are high the time will fly so whistle while you work"_

The animal continue to help Fluttershy clean up the cottage, the squirrels use their tail as brooms to help sweep the floor and remove cobwebs from the roof, birds fly in with flower to go in the vase on the table and the deers would collect large amounts of dirty clothes which Fluttershy found weird as ponies don't normally wear clothes out to be washed by raccoons in a nearby pond. A bird land on Fluttershy's hoof and she sings

" _So whistle while you work"_

After having completely tidied up the cottage Fluttershy was started to feel a little tired, she goes up the stairs and into the bedroom. The room was very simple with seven small beds all lined up. "I suppose they won't mind if I just take a little nap while I wait for them" Upon lying on the beds Fluttershy falls to sleep instantly.

}{}{}{

Seven miniature ponies with small grey beards were busy digging in their mine trying to collect as many gems as they could find. A small earth pony with a cream coloured coat and a poofy red mane and tail was busy sorting through the gems trying to sort the good gems from the the bad. The clock on the wall strikes five and the bells chime to signify this, the earth pony looks up at the clock with a smile and calls out " _Heigh-Ho_ " six other ponies working in the mine stop what they are going and call back " _Heigh-Ho"_ they all then line up and start walking home while singing.

"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

 ***Whistle**

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

 ***Whistle**

 _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

 _It's home from work we go_

 _ ***Whistle**_

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

 ***Whistle**

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho hum"

}{}{}{

It had gotten dark and Fluttershy was still asleep in the cottage as the group of ponies approached their cottage. The animals were woken up by the sound of the ponies singing and quickly run out of the house and watched from the shadows to see what happened next.

The group of ponies arrived at their cottage and went inside, as they entered they looked around at their now tidy cottage.

"What happened here" asked the yellow one with a red mane and tail

""I don't know but I've never seen the place so clean" replied the orange one with the purple mane.

"About time somepony tidied up this dump" said the pink one with a small tiara in its hair.

"Um guys" everyone looked over to the pony with the white coat and purple and pink mane "I think somepony is in our room"

""What!" cried the group. They all ran up the stairs to see who was in their room. There on the bed was a yellow pegasus with a long pink mane and tail.

"How dare that pony sleep in my bed, getting her horribleness all over it. Somepony go fix it" said the pink pony with tiara

"Well why don't you" responded the orange one with the purple mane

"Fine then I will humf" the pony stuck up her nose and walk in heading over to the bed to tell this intruder off for using her bed, the pony was closely followed by the other six. Suddenly Fluttershy yawned and stretched as she started to wake up. All of the small ponies quickly hid behind the ends of the beds to hide themselves from the intruder.

Fluttershy looks out the window and sees that it has gotten dark outside "Oh my look how late it is now, I wonder if the ponies that live in this cottage have returned home?"

As if on cue seven little heads poked up over the end of the beds, all the ponies were different colours but they all shared a similar grey beard on all of their faces

"Eep" Fluttershy squeaked and hid beneath the covers of the beds having been startled by the sudden appearance of all these ponies. After a few seconds of silence and nothing happening Fluttershy pokes her head out from under the covers, the ponies are still standing and the end of the bed staring at her with confused looks on their faces.

Fluttershy was the first to speak "I'm so sorry that I broke into your house. If all you little stallions could forgive me"

"We ain't stallions" said one of the ponies, a small orange pegasus with a purple mane and beard.

"Oh I'm sorry the beards made me think you were male I shouldn't have assumed"

The small pegasus looks at Fluttershy confused "Beards? What beards. Oh wait these things" she then proceeded to remove her beard and throws it over her shoulder, the other ponies do the same.

"Those 'beards' are actually just face warmers that we wear while working in the mines"

The small pegasus was then pushed aside by a pink mare with a tiara "Yes, yes ,yes we all know about the stupid face warmers but we still don't know who you are"

"Oh my name is Fluttershy"

"What was that?" asked the pink pony with the tiara

"My name is Fluttershy"

"Dang it! What's your name!" shouted a brown pony with a red mane

"Fluttershy!" shouted Fluttershy back in surprise

"Wait a minute as in the princess Fluttershy?" asked the orange pegasus

"Oh um yes I am"

All the ponies in the room quickly bowed down to Fluttershy, once they had risen from their bows the Fluttershy addressed them

"Oh it's so nice to meet you all but I don't even know any of your names"

The orange pony with the purple mane stepped forward first "My name is Scootaloo and this is Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Twist" she said and pointed over to most of the group who all smile and waved to Fluttershy "And these two are" she said pointing over to the two final ponies "Grumpy and Dopey"

"Hey!" said they pink pony with the tiara "How many times do I have to tell you my name isn't Grumpy, it's Diamond Tiara or would you like me calling you by your nickname" an evil grin covered her face "Chicken"

In a blink of an eye Scootaloo was in Diamond Tiara's face "What did I tell you about calling me that"

"The same thing I said about calling me Grumpy"

"I'll call you whatever I want Grumpy"

"Chicken"

'Hey!"

Everypony stopped what they were doing and looked over to the pony that had just cried out, he was a lanky, amber coated unicorn.

"I am not Dopey" he said

Everypony then looked at each other confused about what he was talking about. "Wait a second" said Diamond Tiara "Are you only just now reacting to what Scootaloo called you Snail"

"Urgh, maybe"

With that Diamond Tiara facehoofed "Argh, sometimes Snails you are so Dopey"

}{}{}{

Queen Rarity was laying on her bed brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door, one of her royal guards entered and bowed down to his queen "Your Majesty, I bring you this from your huntspony" the guard said as he brought out a small box with gems on it, upon seeing the box Rarity jumped off her bed and took her prize from the guard and sent him away. Rarity opened up the box and inside it was a heart, she couldn't help but cackle when she saw it, she had won Fluttershy was dead and now she was the most beautiful pony in in the land. Rarity now had to do one of her favourite things gloat.

Rarity walked over to her mirror which was now covered in a sheet, ever since learning that there was a pony living in her mirror she had started covering it up she didn't want somepony watching her in her private quarters also the pony would not stop talking. Rarity removed the sheet covering the mirror.

"..And then one time I ate some rotten berries. Man, there were some strong gases seeping' outta my butt that day!"

"Quiet!" shouted Rarity, who was already annoyed beyond belief with the talking mirror

"Okie Dokie Loki" Pinkie said as she proceeded to zip her lips shut.

Happy that Pinkie had shut up Rarity began her gloating "I've finally done it"

"Done what?" Pinkie asked

"This" Rarity replied, as she holds up the box to Pinkie showing her it's content

"Gross" says Pinkie "Why are you showing me a pig's heart"

"What do you mean pig's heart? This is the heart of Fluttershy"

"Urgh no, that's a pig heart"

"WHAT!" yelled Rarity, she turns the box around and stares at the heart.

"Yeah, Fluttershy's alive see" the image on the mirror changes to the inside of a small cottage with fluttershy sitting on a chair clapping her hooves for joys as several small ponies danced around her. The image faded back to Pinkie Pie "See I told you so"

To say that Rarity was angry would be an understatement, she was furious. Rarity threw the box at the wall causing it to shatter. "Useless!" she screamed "Everypony here is useless! They can't even kill one single pony" Rarity then got an idea and a huge evil grin covered her face "It looks like I'll have to deal with the pretender myself"

}{}{}{

Rarity entered the castle library , the room was covered in a thick layer of dust. Queen Rarity was never one for reading, except for all the latest magazines (usually ones that revolved around her.) Rarity started looking through all the old tomes that lined the shelves trying to find a book that will allow her to finally get rid of Fluttershy forever. After searching for several minutes Rarity was beginning to get frustrated that she was never going to find the book she was looking for.

Giving up, Rarity went back to her room to lie down and collect her thoughts. She hadn't been lying there long when she heard Pinkie mumbling to herself. 'Dammit' thought Rarity she forgot to cover the mirror again. She sat up to tell Pinkie to keep quiet again when she noticed that the pink mare was reading something.

"What are you reading?" asked Rarity

Pinkie Pie looked up from the book "Oh this old thing it's called 'Poisons and Disguises'. Personally I think it's an odd combo for a book what about you?"

Rarity couldn't believe it she had search for Celestia knows how long for that type of book and here Pinkie was in her mirror reading it. Rarity ran up to the mirror "Give me that book!" she yelled to Pinkie, while desperately banging on the mirror.

Pinkie looked up from her book, annoyed at Rarity's interruption, "Hey! Stop that, I hate it when ponies tap on the glass"

Rarity stopped banging and took a deep breath allowing her to regain her composure. She knew that Pinkie wasn't a pony that would listen to her reasoning so she had to do something that she didn't like doing.

"Oh Pinkie darling I'm so very sorry for my rude behavior, but would you be so kind as to let have a look at the book you're reading" Rarity died a little on the inside with this, but it was worth it as Pinkie was staring back with her with a huge smile on her face.

"See, that wasn't so hard, here you go" Pinkie then reach out through the mirror surface and handed the book over to Rarity.

Rarity looked at the book and then the mirror and then the book again. She reached out at the mirror's surface and was met with the hard surface of the mirror. She then just stared dumbstruck at the mirror for for a couple of seconds, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, Pinkie Pie had reached through the mirror and handed her the book. With a shake of her head she put it out of her mind to dwell on such thoughts would only lead to insanity.

Rarity started to flip through the pages of the book and with each turn the smile on her face only increased in size. This book was exactly what she was looking for, it had many different ways to get rid of the Fluttershy but the one that she found the most devious was something quite simple, a poisoned apple, one that would put her into a deep sleep that she would appear dead and the miniature ponies in the mirror's image would bury her alive. The ingredients to make the poison apple were simple enough to get but there was still one problem, how was she suppose to get Fluttershy to eat it, it wasn't as if she could walk up to her and give it to her or could she.

Rarity started looking through the book again trying to find the answer to this problem. She was almost through the entire book when she finally found what she was looking for, it was a spell that would allow her to take the form of another pony. This was it she now had the means to get rid of Fluttershy know all she had to do was prepare the apple and learn the disguise spell.

Rarity decided to start with learning the disguise spell, so she started reading through the instruction on how to perform the spell. As she read the instruction she became more and more frustrated the spell was extremely complex, "Argh" Rarity groan "I give up, I'll just wear a cloak and some make up"

}{}{}{

The Sun had only just risen into the sky but the small cottage was already full of life as the miniature ponies prepared for their day of work. With their face warmer on and saddle bags packed with their mining equipment they made their way to the door where Fluttershy was waiting. She had spent the morning preparing packed lunches for all the ponies.

"Here you go" she said as she handed them each a bag of lunch. They each thanked her expect Diamond Tiara who just nodded and they all marched off singing.

}{}{}{

Fluttershy was busy preparing pies for all the miniature ponies for dinner, she had even put all their name on their pies to make the pies special to them. She placed another of the pies on the windowsill to cool as she looked up and out the window he was startled by a scary sight. Standing outside the window was a cloaked figure, their face obscured by the hood.

"I didn't mean to startle you deary" said the cloaked pony in an elderly sounding voice "I was walking through the forest when I smelt your delicious pies but may I ask what flavour are they"

"blueberry" Fluttershy whispered

"I'm sorry deary these old ears are a little hard of hearing what did you say"

"blueberry" Fluttershy whispered a little louder

"Oh that sound delicious dear, but do you know what flavour really get's the mouth watering"

"No?" Fluttershy said shaking her head, now that she was starting to get a little more comfortable around the strange pony.

"Apples, like these" she said as she pulled out a bright red apple from her cloak

"That does look delicious" said Fluttershy as she eyed the bright red apple

"Yes, but wait till you've tasted one, deary. Would you like to try one?" the cloaked pony said as she offered Fluttershy an apple. While this was happening all of Fluttershy's woodland friends watched from the woods, all of them getting a bad feeling from this cloaked pony. One of the birds decided to get a closer look and got real close to the strange pony. The bird ended up so close that it could see up into the cloak and what it saw wasn't some old mare, no, it was the evil queen Rarity in disguise.

The bird flew back to the other birds and told them what she saw. The birds then rallied together and started to attack Rarity just as Fluttershy was about to take the apple from her. Rarity backed away and tried to swat away the birds that were attacking her. The birds never letting up saw that they were winning the battle but before they could strike the final blow Fluttershy emerged from the cottage "Shew, shew, go away" she yelled to the birds as she frantically tried to scare off the birds "Shame on you, you should know better than attacking an old mare like that"

As Fluttershy told off the birds Rarity went back and collected the poison apple, she couldn't afford to lose it after all the effort she had put into making it. As she picked it up with her magic Fluttershy came up to her and wrapped her wings around Rarity to help support her "There, there" she said "I'm so sorry for what my friends did, I don't know what came over them"

An evil grin appeared on Rarity's face, although the bird attack had been a nuisance but it had given her the opening she required and she was going to milk it for all it was worth "Oh my" she said as pretended to faint "my heart"

"Oh my, let's get you inside so you can rest" Fluttershy said as she helped support Rarity into the cottage. Fluttershy helped Rarity onto one of the seats and went off to the kitchen to get some water for Rarity.

While Fluttershy was off in the kitchen Rarity took the apple from her cloak and checked that it was still alright. After a quick inspection it appeared alright but with the sound of Fluttershy's return she quickly hid the apple back into her cloak.

"Oh thank you darling for helping me" she said with an old toothy smile "I have to reward you for your kindness"

"Oh no you don't have to do that. Sometimes you just need to show someone a little kindness"

"Nonsense darling I insist" She reached into her cloak and pulled out the apple "This darling is an magic apple"

"A magic apple?" Fluttershy said as she stared at the apple

"Yes. A magic apple, it will grant you your deepest desire:" she handed the apple over to Fluttershy. Fluttershy looked over the apple.

"Thank you" she said before taking a bite out of the apple. She started to feel faint "Oh my" she said before she collapsed.

"Hahahahah" Rarity cackled as she watch Fluttershy fall to the floor "I've won, now I am the most Fabulous in the land"

Outside the window the animals watched as this happened the birds quickly flew off into the woods to find help. After a short flight they found it. It was the bear from yesterday he was asleep in a clearing. They flew up to him and screeched in his ear but all he did was swat them away. About to give up they saw a beaver walking they ask him for help and with a nod he went up to the bear and bit him on the paw. The bear woke up with a roar and looked around for who ever had hurt him. He spotted the beaver who quickly pointed to the birds. He looked over to the birds who started screech out a warning to him. His anger about being bitten disappears but is soon brought back after hearing about Fluttershy/

The bear ran through the wood to the cottage of the miniature ponies, when he arrived he saw the old pony leaving cackling to herself. He let out a roar and charged at the pony. Rarity jumped at hearing the roar and seeing the angry bear charging at her.

"Stay away from me you ruffin" she cried as she flung small objects at the bear with her magic. It did little to stop the bear as it was soon upon her. He stopped just in front of her and picked her up bringing her to his face

""You wouldn't hurt an old mare would you" she pleaded.

The bear gave her an evil grin before throwing her over his shoulder and walking back into the wood. Rarity screamed as she was carried of into the woods never to be seen again.

}{}{}{

It had been a month since Fluttershy had 'died' but the miniature ponies didn't have the heart to bury her so they built her a glass coffin and set up a memorial for her in a clearing in the forest. Everyday they would spend hours sitting around her body, they would place fresh flowers around her everyday and made sure she was kept safe.

On a day just like any other they were sitting around Fluttershy when they heard a noise coming from the forest. Alerted to the potential danger the miniature ponies quickly formed a protective circle around Fluttershy to protect her from danger. They looked around trying to find the source of the noise. The bushes rustled and they all turned to it, the rustling got louder and the miniature ponies huddled together in fear and out can ….. A small white rabbit.

The rabbit looked around the cleaning at everypony an when he saw the glass coffin he hopped over to it. The rabbit jumped onto the coffin and leaned in closer to Fluttershy's face, inching closer and closer until the most unexpected thing happened ….. he slapped her. The miniature ponies stared dumbfounded, as the rabbit continued to slap the princess but before any of them could recover from the shock something else happened that they weren't expecting. Fluttershy had begun to stir, it started off small but her eyes twitch and then she was fully awake. Fluttershy sat up and looked down to her saviour.

"Oh my, are you the one who woke me up" Fluttershy asked the rabbit who gave a single nod in response, Fluttershy picked up the rabbit and brought it into a tight hug, tears flowing from her eyes "Thank you, thank you so much you're my hero, my angel"

}{}{}{

"...and they lived happily ever after, the end"

"That was a nice story Fluttershy" Sweetie Belle said "So can we go out and play now" All three of the girls looked up to Fluttershy and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes they could.

Fluttershy looked up at the clock and saw that it was now 9pm "Oh my girls it's so late you should all be in bed"

"But we aren't even ***Yawn** tired" Applebloom said trying to keep her eyes open.

"No girls it's late you should all go to bed, if you're too tired you won't be able to crusade tomorrow."

The girls all gasped they didn't want to waste a day sleeping, they had already tried to get sleeping cutie marks so they couldn't afford to be sleepy tomorrow or they wouldn't ever get their cutie marks. "We'll go to bed" they all said at once and ran up the stairs to Fluttershy's guest room. "Good night Fluttershy" they all yelled down to Fluttershy before they disappeared upstairs.

Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to Angel Bunny "That was a close one Angel, to think they wanted to do lion taming. Imagine the danger they would have been in. They could've seriously hurt Mr Mcbitey"


End file.
